Realize
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: Will she be able to change the events? Mukuro Rokudo x Sasagawa Kyoko. Set in TYL! T to be safe.


**Title**: Realize.

**Pairings**: Mukuro x Kyoko. Hinted: Tsuna x Kyoko ; (slightly) Tsuna x Uni ; Hibari x Chrome ; Gokudera x Haru.

**Rating**: K+ to T

**Genres**: Romance ; Hurt/Comfort.

**Summery**: When she be able to change the events?

-

-

-

-

Mukuro looked at the female in front of him.

"Kyoko, is it true?"

The Sasagawa girl sipped her coffee, then rested it aside.

"What is, Mukuro-Kun?" She said, a smile forming on her lips.

"That you're getting married." He said, reaching out for a book.

The rain softly poured outside the café they were in. Kyoko smile slightly, not completely, faded.

"… Yes I am. In fact, I've been engaged since the last month. But, some things occurred us to have a wedding. And… our wedding is supposed to be in the next few days." She smiled again, looking at the ring in her finger.

Mukuro shook his head, chuckling.

"I thought you were going to marry Sawada Tsunayoshi. You did love him when you were in high school." Mukuro said, putting his glasses on.

Kyoko smiled bitterly. "Tsuna is already married, Mukuro-Kun. Didn't you know?" She said, taking another sip from her coffee.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "No. I haven't been in contact with Tsunayoshi-Kun since three years." He flipped through the pages of his book.

Kyoko sighed. "He married Uni-Chan. I-… I was actually happy for him." She said, lowering her head.

"It's another proof that you love him, Kyoko Sasagawa." Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"E-Eh?... I'm not really that into him, nor I was in the past. I-…" She stopped, realizing that she was going to spill something out.

"Hmmm.. I doubt that." Mukuro called for the waitress, asking her to bring him a glass of coffee. Kyoko got up, placing a bit of money on the table.

"This is my bill. I'll be taking my leave now." She took out her umbrella, and went out.

Mukuro watched her as she left.

"Maybe… I'm just…"

-

-

-

"You're letting her slip away." Said the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya. Mukuro just chuckled.

"Like you let Chrome slip away..?"

Hibari's eyes flashed. "That's _nearly_. I'm married to her, you idiot." Hibari showed the mist guardian the ring in his finger.

"Why are all of you married? It's a waste of time." Mukuro said, looking through the papers he had. "And the last person I wanted to see married, is you, Hibari-Kun."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Mukuro. "And you're the last person I thought I'd see single. Of all the girls in Italy, you didn't pick at least one." As he finished his sentence, Hibari walked out of the room Mukuro was in.

"Who said I wanted an Italian…?"

-

-

-

Chrome looked at the just opened door by her husband.

"Ah! Kyouya! Welcome back." She said, smiling.

Hibari greeted back, but as usual. Chrome tilted her head.

"Kyouya, is something wrong..?" She asked, looking at him. Hibari shook his head.

"It's Mukuro. He's denying." Hibari said, loosening his tie.

"Denying what?" She asked, getting his Kimono from the closet.

"That he loves Kyoko Sasagawa, and he's letting her slip away."

Chrome stared at her husband, silent.

"…"

Hibari looked at her, then, he took his Kimono.

Chrome fell silent for a minute. Then, she suddenly snapped.

"Why haven't I realized?... He's been… thinking about her a lot… but he didn't tell me… now.. she.." Chrome fell silent again.

Hibari wore his Kimono.

"I think it's only natural of Mukuro."

-

-

-

Haru one day got a call. It was from her closest friends, Kyoko.

"Hai, Haru Miura is talking." She said.

"Haru-Chan, the wedding is near. I cant wait!" Kyoko squealed. Haru squealed back at her.

Gokudera, who was watching a piano concert, threw a pillow at Haru.

"Shut it, woman. I'm trying to watch the finger moves here."

Haru pouted at Gokudera, then resumed her conversation with Kyoko.

"I cant believe it's only days away. How's your wedding dress going?!" Haru asked, sitting down.

"It's complete, they're going to give it to me this evening." Kyoko answered.

"And how does _he_ feel about it?!" Haru asked teasingly.

Kyoko suddenly fell silent.

"Ahaha… Eric is just happy about it. L-Like always." Kyoko said, the nervousness in her voice is showing.

Haru ignored the fact that her friend has just lied. "That's the Eric we know, right?"

Kyoko chuckled. "R-Right. Oh, the dress has arrived. I got to go now. Bye!" And she quickly hung up.

Haur looked at the phone, then she rested it aside, closed.

"… Hayato... ?" Haru spoke, looking at her husband.

"What?" He said, not moving his eyes from the screen. Haru lowered her head.

"Do you think it's right, to let Kyoko marry Eric?"

Gokudera scoffed. "I don't know. Doesn't she love him? She's the one who said she'll marry him."

Haru smiled bitterly at her husband. "Maybe you're right… But I don't think she does…"

-

-

-

The night of the wedding.

Kyoko couldn't sleep.

She was anxious.

She was nervous.

She was happy.

She was sad.

She lied in the bed, looking at the ceiling. Kyoko sighed softly. She started moving in her bed, rolling. She wasn't able to sleep. She looked at the drawer next to her.

"… I haven't opened this in a while." She sat up, and opened.

Letters. Photos. All of them were from Mukuro, to Kyoko.

They weren't in love. They were just friends.

The letters.

They were only when he had his internet dead. Even if anyone opened them, they won't really see anything romantic.

Kyoko took a picture. It was when she first met Mukuro.

_"Ah, this is Sasagawa Kyoko. I never thought she'd be this beautiful." Said Mukuro, shaking hands with the slightly blushing female._

Kyoko chuckled to herself. She rested the picture down.

This picture gave her sudden comfort.

She was now able to sleep.

Kyoko rested her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes.

_My sleep… it's the only place I can feel safe in. I can feel… that I can live by sleeping._

-

-

-

It was the wedding day.

At the Kyouya household, the house was a mess. Since all of them have decided on gathering in Chrome's house, or rather, Hibari's house.

Hibari, in his room, was having issues of his own.

"The tie… Where is it?" His eyes flashed, looking around for his bowtie.

Chrome had her hands full with the braids maids.

"P-Please, stand still so I can close the zipper, Lal-San." Chrome worked on Lal Mirch's zipper. Lal was mumbling about Colonello being late on something. While other girls are still wearing their clothes.

Suddenly, the door of Hibari's room opened, and a rather pissed Hibari appeared.

"A: You girls need to shut up." He said, eye's flashing with anger. "And B: Chrome,… where's my tie…?"

Chrome nearly kicked her husband. She reached for the right bow tie for him, and threw it at him. He catched it rather quickly, and went back inside.

"Okay, I think we're done here." Smiled Chrome, standing up. "Now, I have to get into my own clothes. So, if you don't mind leaving." She said.

The girls nodded. They called their husbands, or their dates to pick them up. Chrome went into her room so she could get into her dress. Hibari eyed her.

"You're really excited that Sasagawa Kyoko is getting married?" He asked, reaching for the hair brush. Chrome stopped for a moment.

"It's… Yeah, it's mostly like that." Chrome smiled, getting in her dress. Hibari sighed.

_"Lie."_

-

-

-

Kyoko sat in that room. Haru was behind her, fixing her hair.

"Nervous?!" Asked Haru, smiling.

Kyoko smiled back at her, the it faded. "Most likely. You did have the same issue as me at your wedding day Haru-Chan. Me and Chrome could prove it." Kyoko chuckled.

Haru smiled, leaning down. "Well, Eric is gonna be happy about this. You look… Beautiful."

Kyoko could only smile, thinking about Eric.

"I… am happy about it." Kyoko said, standing up, and smiling. Haru smiled at her, handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"They're waiting for you."

-

-

-

Every sat in the church, waiting for Kyoko.

Eric waited for his beloved wife to come.

Gokudera started playing the notes as Haru gave him a sign. And then…

The bride, the beautiful bride stepped in. The veil covering her face, while the long dress was dragged into the floor. She was followed by two pretty ladies, Haru and Chrome.

Kyoko walked, lowering her head. She took the steps to the altar.

The priest spoke, Kyoko wasn't listening, while Eric was.

In the crowd sat Mukuro, looking at Kyoko with a smile.

"Remove the veil. I want to see her face." Said Mukuro to himself, still smiling.

And Eric did.

Kyoko's bright face, the smile, the eyes. It was perfect.

Mukuro looked at her, smiling. Of course, she wouldn't look.

_You're letting her slip away_. The words of Hibari.

"Kufufu~ I don't think that." He, again, said to himself.

"You're letting her go. Two words. If she said them, you're going to lose her forever." Said Hibari, in a voice only Mukuro could hear. Mukuro only chuckled.

"Like I said. I don't think so. I'm not that into her. Since we met, we've been friends."

Hibari shook his head, "No. you are not. You're just not admitting that I'm right and you're wrong."

"Oh~ Hibari-Kun, are trying to make this wedding your funeral?"

"Just try me."

Chrome swallowed. "Why do I feel that the atmosphere has became tense?" She turned her head to her husband direction, shooting him a glare.

"It's a wedding!" She mouthed to Hibari, who turned his head away, mumbling something to himself.

-

"I do."

Kyoko said it.

Mukuro could only grin and Hibari, showing that he didn't really care. Hibari shot him a glare. Irritating.

Eric took Kyoko's hand, sliding the diamond ring into her gloved finger. She smiled.

"You may kiss the bride."

They both leaned in, locking lips.

The crowd clapped, and cheered.

Eric parted from Kyoko's lips, and grabbed her hand. He wanted to make a rush to hotel where the wedding party took place.

Kyoko smiled brightly, she then threw the bouquet in the air. All the women gathered to catch it. Then out of nowhere, it landed on Mukuro's head.

"Oi, Mukuro… the bouquet is stuck on your pineapple-fied head." Said Hibari, not looking at him.

Mukuro glared at Hibari from the corner of his eye, then got the bouquet out of his head. He looked at it.

"…Gardenias?" Mukuro whispered to himself.

-

-

_A day when Tsuna was in an accident, Kyoko decided to buy flowers for him. Then, she bumped into one of his guardians._

_"Ne, Mukuro-Kun. Do you think these flowers are pretty?" Asked Kyoko, holding forth a bouquet of white flowers._

_Mukuro, who is a bit into flowers, nodded in agreement._

_"I really want some for my wedding, well, that if I ever get married." She said, setting them down._

_"Kufufufu~ but, these are expensive, Kyoko Sasagawa." Mukuro said, looking around for the right flower for her to give the Vongola Decimo._

_Kyoko turned. "But, if my husband was to love that much, he'll buy it!" She said, beaming at him._

_Mukuro could only chuckle._

-

-

"Come on, guys. It's time to go!" Chrome said, dragging the both of Mukuro, and Hibari. Mukuro suddenly snapped from his flashback.

Being dragged, Mukuro sighed.

-

-

-

-

-

The party was crowded, it was in a hotel that Tsuna had booked for Kyoko-Chan's wedding. Of course he'd do so, she was his past crush.

The Vongola, the Varia, all of them were there, enjoying.

Gokudera got drunk. Hibari nearly bit him to death for thinking Chrome was Haru. This, is what Haru calls, serious drinking problems.

All Mukuro could think off (and really killed himself for thinking so), is Kyoko. How beautiful she looked. How she chuckled. How she smiled at him when he went and congratulated her.

All of it was captivating.

As he sat in the group table with Hibari and Chrome, an comrade approached.

"Do you feel that you have lost something, Mukuro-San." Asked an adult's voice. Mukuro turned.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… In fact I didn't." He said, smirking.

"Stop proving that we're wrong, Mukuro." Tsuna said, looking away.

Mukuro let out a soft chuckle, and continued his drinking.

_I'm not wrong at anything._

-

-

-

-

-

It's been exactly six months since her marriage.

Mukuro, at that time, stopped getting the sentence "_You're letting her go_" from both Hibari and Tsuna. Instead, he got the looks of disappointment from Haru, and Chrome.

What did he do wrong?

Mukuro only saw the Sasagawa girl as a friend, and as a comrade's sister. Not anything more.

-

-

-

Chrome, not wanting to ruin her friend's happiness, decided not to step into her relationship with Eric. But she herself didn't feel that it was right.

She decided to have tea with her friends at her place.

-

-

-

They all sat there, talking about their husbands. Some talking about their boyfriends, or their new relationships.

Chrome noticed Kyoko wearing high neck, and long sleeved shirt.

It wasn't that cold to be wearing such clothes. She decided to ask her.

"Ano, Kyoko-Chan?" Chrome asked, sipping a bit of her tea.

Kyoko smiled. "Hm…?"

"Why are you wearing such clothes? It's that cold here." She said.

Kyoko stiffed for a bit. "E-Eh? It's not? I don't feel that it is." She smiled nervously. Haru frowned at her.

"Maa~ Kyoko-Chan, it is a bit hot in here." She said, eating a piece of cake.

Kyoko chuckled a bit. "Like I said, I don't feel it." She said, sipping the warm tea. Chrome and Haru looked at eachother.

_There has to be something wrong._

-

-

-

There was this day when Mukuro decided to visit Kyoko, since he's leaving, going to Italy for years.

He parked his car in front of her apartment's building, he checked if her husband was here, since Mukuro wouldn't want Eric to think that his wife would be cheating on him.

"Great, he isn't here." Mukuro whispered to himself. He turned off his car, and exited it. Making his way to the building entrance, he was thinking of what to say. Of course, he'd say that he's leaving, but will his reasons bother her?

He knocked the door, taking a deep breath. He waited for her to open the door.

The door was open.

"Ah! Mukuro-Kun!" Kyoko exclaimed, surprised. "I haven't seen you in a while. Come in, please." She said.

Mukuro stepped in, looking at her rather small apartment. It was neat, everything was placed in it's place. It seems that Kyoko didn't change.

"What is it that you suddenly decided to pay a visit, Mukuro?" Said Kyoko, after sitting down. "Tea?"

"Well, I have something to tell you…" He said, and he nodded as an agreement for the tea.

"Oh, then do so." Said Kyoko, pouring some fresh tea. Mukuro fell silent for a moment, then swallowed.

"Kyoko… I… I'm getting married."

-

-

-

_"Kyoko, I …I'm getting married."_

Kyoko could only stop pouring the tea, and look at him. Suddenly she smiled brightly.

"Mukuro-Kun, th-that's amazing! I'm glad!" She exclaimed, beaming at him. Mukuro looked at her, eyeing the way she…

Lied.

"And who's the lucky girl?" Kyoko asked, teasing him.

"She's Italian… the reason I wanted to talk to you is because… I'm travelling to Italy. Staying there for the rest of my life. Chrome is taking over my place…" Mukuro answered, taking the cup of tea.

_"For the rest… of his life."_ Kyoko said to herself, trying hard not to seem bothered by the situation. "Well, I wish you happiness, Mukuro."

Mukuro looked at her.

_"What am I supposed to get…? Of course she'll say these things."_ Mukuro spoke to himself.

He stood up suddenly. "I'm sorry, I need to catch my flight." He stated, heading for the door.

"Ah! Why so quickly?" Kyoko said, following him.

Mukuro suddenly turned, his heterochromatic eyes looking into her honey ones.

"Kyoko… can I ask you something?" He said, still looking into her eyes. Kyoko nodded. "… Are you happy? With Eric?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She forced them out. "I am! Why wouldn't I? I'm married, I'm-"

"Kyoko!" Mukuro interrupted, his voice low, but strict. She froze.

"Y-Yes…"

"Then why… is there bruises over your arm?" He asked, lifting her hand up. "Why?"

"E-Eh?!" Kyoko yanked her hand away, hiding it behind her back. "I-It's nothing, really!" She laughed nervously.

"Kyoko… Is Eric.. by any chance, beating you up?" Mukuro asked, taking her hand again.

Kyoko's eyes widened, looking at Mukuro. "H-He..-" She fell silent, looking at the ground.

Mukuro let go of her hand. "Excuse me, I have to leave."

_"No, he's not here anymore." _Kyoko whispered.

She looked up, the door was open, and there wasn't any sign of Mukuro.

Lowering her head, she could only close the door silently.

"What have I done wrong?" Kyoko said, locking her forehead with the wooden door. She sighed.

_-_

_Five years ago I met him._

_"Kyoko! This is our mist guardian, the one who's supposed to be in Chrome's place, Mukuro." Ryohei introduced._

_"Ah, they really look alike."_

_-_

_Years passed, and I didn't admit that I was falling for him._

_-_

_And now._

_"Kyoko, I… I'm getting married."_

-

"That's right… I'm not in love with anyone but him…!" Kyoko said, tears falling. "And I've let him go, thinking he's only a friend!"

She quickly opened the door, rushing out. She called the elevator, but there's no time. She quickly ran to the stairs.

Falling midway, Kyoko didn't mind the pain.

_"Mukuro, please!"_

Kyoko ran to the entrance.

"MUKURO!!" She screamed.

Good thing the mist guardian has only reached his car. He turned around.

"Mukuro, wait, I was wrong!"

"K-Kyoko-"

"I was wrong about everything. The Marriage! Me loving Eric!! It's.. It's wrong! I…" While the tears fell down, Kyoko took the ring off of her finger, and threw it away. "Mukuro… I love you…"

At that sentence, Mukuro only stared, eyes wide.

Kyoko ran and hugged the mist guardian.

"I'm sorry I haven't realized it earlier." She said, burying her face in his jacket.

Mukuro wrapped his arms around her small figure.

"Kyoko, it isn't too late to change…"

_The course of Action._

_-_

-

-

-

-

The end.


End file.
